Day Off
by sweetmusings
Summary: A look into a day of the life between Harry and his Daddy! Contains non-sexual ageplay, fluff and cuteness. A one-shot.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter does not belong to me, her story and characters also do not belong to me and are property of J.K Rowling.

(This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction I've written, and my first ageplay related fanfiction, please review, thank-you!)

Day Off.

Harry and Severus smiled to themselves as they woke up, today they had a free day and didn't have to worry about last any call ins, they could relax and _play _together, something they were looking to, especially Harry, as he had worked a lot of hours this week as an Auror.

His friends were surprised to hear that he wanted to become one however, thinking that he would want a quiet life after what had happened throughout the last seven years, but they could see he was happy and that was good enough for them.

Sometimes though, Harry wanted to let go of his worries with work, those responsibilities and more than anything, all those interviews - and play with his Daddy.

Half a year after the war had ended, Severus and Harry ran into each other at Flourish and Blotts, and it had gone from there, friendship followed – soon after, Harry realised he was falling for the man and Severus realised he liked spending time with Harry, and felt the same way too.

Harry moved into Severus' house a few months later - they were truly happy together, however there was one thing which Harry struggled with was the idea of telling him about - his interest in ageplay.

When Harry plucked up the courage to tell his lover, he needn't have worried, Severus had fully accepted it and confessed to him that he liked to play as a Daddy but had been worried about telling Harry. Needless to say, they were very happy with how things had worked out for them both.

Severus knelt down next to Harry and touched his shoulder.

"I'll be right back little one, okay? Daddy has to go and finish his potion."

Harry looked up, one red train in hand and grinned at his Sevvy.

"Okays Daddy!"

"Good boy." Smiling back at Harry, Severus ruffled his hair and walked into the room opposite.

Harry smiled as he leaned forward on his mat, playing with his toy trains and making choo choo noises as he went along. Pushing one of the blue trains along the toy track, his eyes lighting up excitedly as he did, he giggled happily to himself.

Severus had set up some basic wards around the house, set to go off just incase his little boy were to hurt himself, he wanted to make sure he would be safe, after all.

Hearing laughter from the living room he smiled to himself and got down to cutting the last of his ingredients methodically, not wanting to make a mistake with this batch.

Harry, having had enough of the trains and track, Harry got up and walked over to the toy box. Standing there for a while, his eyes wide and wondering what to play with next. His face lit up at seeing the toy aeroplane his Daddy bought him the other day.

Getting it out of the box, he grinned and sat back down on his mat with the box lid left off.

"Nyawwwwwwww!"

Severus' eyebrows raised and his lips quirked in a half smile, shaking his head he carried on stirring his cauldron.

"Nyawww nyawwwwwww! Nyawww."

Fast footsteps and laughter could be heard getting closer, Harry waved the aeroplane around faster, not really looking where he was going-

A loud thump and a cry alerted Severus' attention and he ran out of the door, immediately spotting Harry, sat on the floor, clutching his head with tears in his eyes

"Hurts, Daddy..." Severus smiled sympathetically at Harry who had a angry looking bump on the side of his head.

Severus knelt down in front of him and hugged him tight, rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back.

"Shh it's okay little one, Daddy's here" Severus knew he should say something to Harry about running around in the house, they'd covered it enough, but for now that could wait.

"Accio healing salves" He said, almost inaudibly.

Rubbing one of the pastes into the Harry's bump and seeing it already going down, Severus looked down at him. "Shh, shh...there there Harry, it's almost gone now."

Picking his Harry up and tucking him into bed, making sure to pass him his stuffed dinosaur.

Hugging his dinosaur, He looked up at his Sevvy, his eyes lighting up. "Will you stay wif me, Daddy? Pwease?"

"Anything for you, little one."

Getting in next to Harry and pulling him close,

"Tank you, Daddy."

"You're more than welcome, Harry."


End file.
